This invention relates in general to keypads employed in intrusion systems and more particularly to a hold-down function for such a keypad utilized in a multi-zone intrusion system.
The prior art is replete with many different intrusion systems which operate to monitor premises and to transmit suitable warnings for the occurrence of a break-in attempt such as a burglary or to monitor other conditions such as fire, smoke and so on. These systems have been generally referred to as intrusion systems or intrusion detection systems and essentially provide an alarm when an unauthorized condition exists on the premises being monitored.
In regard to such systems as presently employed, a central alarm may monitor many zones associated with a given location. For example, in a factory or office complex a central alarm may be used to indicate an unauthorized condition which exists in one or more locations. It is, of course, an object of such a central alarm system to indicate to a user which of the particular zones is associated with the unauthorized condition. As such, such systems have an alarm panel, which alarm panel in modern systems includes a keypad. The keypad is relatively conventional and is the type of keypad which is, for example, used on a conventional telephone subset. The function of the keypad in most systems is to allow the user to arm or disarm the system. Hence, a user will preprogram the system to accept a unique code which is a secret code. This code is then impressed into the system via the keypad to allow the user to gain access to the premises being monitored by the system.
In this manner the secret code is used to set or reset the system on a daily basis. This eliminates the need for complicated key mechanisms and other devices utilized in the prior art. The use of such keypads has been extensively employed in intrusion detection systems and in combination with alarm panels. See for example U.S. Pat No. 4,498,075 which issued on Feb. 5, 1985 entitled FAULT INDICATOR APPARATUS FOR A MULTI-ZONE INTRUSION SYSTEM by Raymond Gaudio and assigned to Napco Security Systems, Inc., the assignee herein.
The patent describes an indicator system for an intrusion system employing a keypad alarm panel. It is, of course, apparent that there is a separate need in conjunction with such systems to allow a user or installer to perform various tests to determine whether the system is operating correctly as well as to perform various system checks to determine, for example, which zones have been violated and to gain other information regarding the system operation.
As indicated above, the prior art utilized the keypad mainly for the purpose of arming or disarming such a system via the impression of a secret code known only to the user or those who are authorized to enter or leave the premises. The present invention utilizes the keypad as a means of accessing the system for test purposes and can utilize the keypad in a separate distinct mode whereby if a key is held down or depressed for a predetermined period, the system will recognize and implement a test mode or a mode in which various system parameters and operating conditions can be checked.
Thus, as will be explained, the keyboard now performs dual functions enabling greater flexibility and versatility in regard to such systems.